Witch and Wolf : pewaris tahta
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Alasan kami selalu pindah sekolah selama beberapa tahun ini, adalah karena Ino sering kelepasan memakai sihirnya untuk membelaku. /"Sasuke Uchiha." / "S-Sakura Hatake."/ "Dia mate-ku. Jaga bicaramu."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Witch and Wolf © Nuansa_Jingga (wattpad)**

 **SasuSaku. OOC. Fantasy. Romance. Western. Sakura POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat manis. Percayalah," Ino mencoba meyakinkan.

Aku menatap ragu pada pantulan bayangan, gadis kurus-pucat dengan rambut merah muda sepundak, dan mata hijau gelap yang ada di dalam cermin.

"A-aku tetap merasa ... buruk," ucapku sambil memilin ragu sweater orange yang kukenakan.

Perasaanku tidak enak, ini hari pertamaku dan Ino masuk sekolah dan menjadi murid baru di sebuah SMA di kota baru tempat keluargaku pindah. Aku merasa iri pada Ino, dia begitu pirang, cantik, dan menarik, memiliki raga sempurna yang mampu menawan hati semua lelaki. Dia sangat percaya diri. Aku tidak akan heran jika di hari pertama dia bisa langsung populer dan menjadi Ratu di sekolah baru kami nanti.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan rendah diri seperti itu. Kau manis dan juga anggun. Rasa tidak percaya dirimulah yang membuat aura kecantikanmu tenggelam selama ini."

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia mencoba menghiburku. Kenyataan bahwa kami begitu berbeda bagai langit dan bumi, saat kami berdiri berdampingan seperti ini membuat hatiku tenggelam.

Di sekolah lama kami, di Amegakure, Ino selalu bersinar dan menjadi matahari besar yang menerangi dan menarik semua orang untuk memperhatikannya, sementara aku ... hanya sebuah matahari kecil yang tidak bercahaya, ah tidak, aku hanya sebuah bintang kecil nun jauh di angkasa yang cahayanya redup tak terlihat mata.

Setiap hari aku selalu dibully oleh teman-teman di Sekolah lamaku, mereka mengataiku mayat hidup, kerangka berjalan, dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan aku ini Babi Anoreksia. Menyedihkan ya? Untuk ukuran kaumku, tubuhku memang terbilang sangat kurus, dengan tulang tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari potongan belahan bambu. Dan juga aku selalu terlihat pucat, seperti orang yang penyakitan.

Orang tua angkatku bahkan pernah melakukan beberapa penelitian—mulai dari yang ilmiah, sampai yang 'mitos'—mengenai kondisiku, tapi mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Sakura Hatake!"

Pantulan bayanganku dan Ino yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dalam cermin, perubahan warna cermin menjadi hitam, dan juga suara teguran Ino mengagetkanku. Dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Daripada kau terus mengasihani dirimu sendiri, sebaiknya kita segera pergi kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

Aku mendengus, mengambil tas selempangku, aku kemudian mengikuti Ino keluar kamar.

###

"Aku harap kalian bisa berhati-hati dan tidak mencolok," Inoichi Yamanaka lelaki pirang yang masih tampak begitu tampan dan gagah, di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, memberiku dan Ino petuah sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Dia Ayah angkatku dan juga Ayah kandung Ino. Telah menjadi wali kami selama bertahun-tahun, sejak aku pertama kali mengenal sihir.

"Tentu Papa, kami mengerti," jawab Ino sambil memutar mata. Bosan mendengar nasihat Inoichi yang selalu sama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sakura," Inoichi menatapku dengan sorot hangat dan kebapakan, "aku harap kau bisa sedikit lebih percaya diri. Jangan biarkan orang-orang menindasmu, seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Apapun yang orang-orang katakan tentangmu, percayalah bahwa kau istimewa."

"I-iya," aku mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau Ino ...," Inoichi mendelik ke arah Ino, "aku harap kau ..."

"Tidak terpancing emosi dan menggunakan sihir sembarangan," potong Ino cepat. Dia sudah hafal dengan nasihat Inoichi padanya.

"Kalau sudah mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengulang kesalahanmu?" Inoichi menggerutu.

"Aku benci ketika para manusia bodoh itu membully Sakura. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka siapa? Kalau di sekolah ini Sakura kembali dibully, aku akan mengubah para manusia bodoh itu menjadi tikus!" sungut Ino.

Alasan kami selalu pindah sekolah selama beberapa tahun ini, adalah karena Ino sering kelepasan memakai sihirnya di depan para manusia untuk membelaku. Pernah sekali dia membuat sekumpulan gadis cheerleader cantik menjadi botak dan berkumis, karena sudah berbuat jahat padaku. Inoichi sampai harus menyegel kekuatan sihir Ino selama satu bulan, sebagai hukuman.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan masalah jika hanya Inoichi yang tahu kalau kami menggunakan sihir pada manusia, tapi kalau Ketua Dewan sihir di Circewitch tahu Ino memakai sihir pada manusia, hukumannya akan lebih parah.

"Kendalikan dirimu Ino, merubah anak-anak perempuan manusia menjadi tikus bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Sakura, tapi sihir dan tindakan kasar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," nasihat Inoichi, "aku tidak mau mereka muncul dan membawamu ke Circewitch."

"Hmm. Oke."

"Bagus."

"Kami boleh pergi sekarang?" Kelihatannya Ino sudah mulai gerah dengan semua nasihat dan ceramah Inoichi.

"Ya, tentu."

Kami berdua baru berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah Rover merah darah, ketika Inoichi memanggil kami.

"Sakura, Ino!"

"Iya, Ayah?/Apa Papa?" kami berdua menoleh dan menjawab bersamaan.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap para werewolf, ada sebuah pack yang tinggal di sini dan menganggap kota ini sebagai wilayah mereka."

Aku dan Ino saling berpandangan.

Werewolf? Manusia serigala? Apakah itu ... Son of the moon?

###

Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi saat bersama Ino. Diskriminasi akan begitu jelas terasa. Aku sangat tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Ino—bukan berarti aku tidak sayang padanya. Rasa percaya diriku yang sudah anjlok, jika mendengar mereka membandingkanku dengan Ino, yang luar biasa cantik dan seksi, akan makin tenggelam ke dasar samudra.

Ketika kami tiba di sekolah dan Ino keluar dari Rover, perhatian hampir semua anak laki-laki yang ada di tempat parkir langsung tertuju padanya, pada anak perempuan hanya bisa menatapnya iri. Yeah, dia memang seperti Barbie berjalan, pirang, seksi, berkaki panjang, dan bermata biru. Aku pikir jika model dan aktris hollywood melihatnya, mereka juga pasti akan ikut iri.

Jangan tanyakan apa mereka juga memperhatikanku atau tidak, karena seperti biasa sebagai bintang kecil nun jauh di langit yang cahaya tidak terlihat, aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan. Bahkan aku ragu, apa mereka melihatku berjalan di samping Ino atau tidak.

"Percaya diri, jalan terus, dan tegakan badanmu. Jangan pedulikan anggapan orang," bisik Ino sambil meremas erat tanganku.

Aku menggangguk, mengikutinya dengan gelisah.

Betapapun aku berusaha berjalan tegak dan tidak menunduk, tetap saja rasa percaya diriku yang minim membuatku menunduk menatap lantai. Aku merasa jengah dengan para murid yang memperhatikan kami di sepanjang koridor, dan saling berbisik tentang 'betapa jauh berbedanya kami berdua'. Selain itu sebagian besar murid laki-laki tampak berusaha menggoda Ino, walau jelas-jelas dia tak acuh.

"Dongakan kepalamu, Sakura, jangan pikirkan apapun." Ino Yamanaka masuk dan berteriak dalam kepalaku, salah satu keahliannya adalah manipulasi pikiran.

Aku mendengus, "Oke Sista," gumamku pelan.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Ino, menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Dia ...," suara berat seorang laki-laki disusul suara geraman seekor hewan buas menakutkan, menggema dalam pikiranku. Membuatku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sebuah arah—yang seakan aku diperintahkan untuk melihat ke arah sana.

Seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berotot, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan—aku pikir dia berasal dari ras asia, atau mungkin kaukasia—memiliki rambut hitam berantakan, kulit bersih, dan mata gelap yang setajam elang, tampak serius menatapku—atau mungkin Ino?—dari Cafetaria. Murid laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama beberapa temannya yang juga memiliki tubuh yang sama besarnya, dan juga seorang gadis brunnette cantik yang bergelayut manja di lengan berototnya.

Dia menatapku—atau mungkin kami?—intens, hingga membuatku salah tingkah. Aku bersyukur dengan tikungan koridor yang membuatku berbelok hingga menghilang dari pandangan murid laki-laki itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak aneh saat melihat si murid laki-laki bertubuh besar.

###

Ino marah padaku. Aku memilih banyak jadwal mata pelajaran yang berbeda dengannya, kami masuk kelas yang sama hanya di dua mata pelajaran, yaitu olah raga dan biologi.

Aku rasa sekarang saatnya aku mandiri dan tidak bergantung lagi pada Ino. Lagipula dia tidak selamanya akan ada untuk melindungiku.

Jika di beberapa sekolah lama, aku dan Ino selalu berperan sebagai sepupu, maka di sekolah yang sekarang kami berperan sebagai kakak-adik angkat. Sepasang yatim-piatu malang dari Panti Asuhan yang diangkat anak oleh seorang Chef tampan.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sakura!" dia masih terus merengek dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Masuk saja ke kelasmu, Ino," gumamku pelan sambil terus berjalan menunduk menuju ke kelasku, menghindari tatapan aneh para murid-murid.

Untuk jam pertama hari ini Ino harus masuk kelas Aljabar, sementara aku ke kelas Fisika.

"Aku harus berada disana, kalau tidak mereka akan 'menghabisi'mu."

"Aku tahu kau ingin melindungiku, tapi kali ini aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku mau mencoba untuk mandiri."

Ino mendesah.

"Aku mau belajar mengasah kepercayaan diriku tanpa bantuanmu. Kumohon," bujukku.

"Hmmm. Baiklah, tapi kalau ada yang berani macam-macam padamu, langsung beritahu aku ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Oke," tapi tidak janji sih.

###

"Itu murid barunya?"

"Yah, kenapa tidak yang pirang saja sih yang masuk ke kelas ini. Dia seksi. Yang ini ... haaah."

"Tapi yang ini adiknya kan? Tanyakan saja padanya berapa nomer ponsel si pirang, dan apa saja akun sosial medianya?"

"Dekati adiknya untuk mendapatkan si Kakak? Itu ide yang bagus."

"Apa dia sakit, dia kelihatan tidak sehat."

"Dia tampak seperti penderita anoreksia, kasihan sekali."

"Mayat hidup berjalan. Hihihi!"

"Oh, lihatlah dia benar-benar seperti tengkorak."

Suara-suara itu kudengar ketika aku memasuki kelas pertamaku. Sebagian diantara mereka mengatakannya dengan suara keras, dan sebagiannya lagi dengan bisik-bisik. Walaupun mereka berbisik bukan berarti aku tidak mendengar. Aku memiliki indra pendengaran yang sensitif.

Aku mulai menyesal menolak permintaan Ino untuk sekelas denganku. Beberapa gadis cantik, salah satunya adalah gadis yang kulihat bergelayut manja pada lengan murid laki-laki di Cafetaria tadi, mengejekku terang-terangan. Mengejekku busung lapar, dan mengataiku sebagai pengungsi perang dari benua sebelah. Benar-benar diskriminasi yang buruk.

Perasaanku menjadi makin kacau, saat Mr. Saratobi, si guru fisika menyuruhku maju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sesi tanya-jawabnya sangat tidak mengenakan hati. Kalau Ino mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padaku, aku jamin dia akan kehilangan kendali dan menggunakan sihir sembarangan lagi.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Kenapa kau begitu pucat?"

"Kau hantu atau manusia?"

"Kau penderita anoreksia?"

Aku menunduk, menggenggam kedua tanganku sendiri, mencoba mengendalikan emosi agar tidak sembarangan mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk menyihir seisi kelas menjadi binatang terburuk yang ada di pikiranku.

"Apa kau menderita busung lapar? Kau pengungsi perang yang beruntung diadopsi Chef kaya raya," si gadis brunnette kembali mengejekku.

"Ms. Fuma, jaga bicaramu!" Mr. Saratobi menegur Sasame Fuma karena ketidak sopanannya padaku.

Suara teguran Mr. Saratobi yang berbarengan dengan suara geraman binatang buas mengerikan, seperti yang kudengar tadi, membuatku menoleh—seakan aku dipanggil—duntuk melihat ke arah kanan.

Murid laki-laki yang kulihat di Cafetaria tadi, tampak duduk sendiri di pojok belakang bagian kanan kelas. Dia memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh. Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Aku tidak melihatnya ketíka masuk kelas tadi.

"Ms. Hatake, kau boleh duduk. Bangku kosong ada di samping Mr. Uchiha, kau bisa duduk dengannya," kata Mr. Saratobi.

Mr. Uchiha?

Mataku mengamati seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari bangku kosong. Bangku kosong hanya satu, yaitu di pojok kanan belakang, di samping murid laki-laki ras kaukasia berambut gelap itu.

Jadi nama belakangnya Uchiha? Dengan gugup aku berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud Mr. Saratobi.

Aku merasakan aura membunuh dan permusuhan yang menguar kuat dari para murid perempuan di dalam kelas, ketika aku menghenyakan bokongku untuk duduk di kursi di samping Mr. Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Aku menoleh, bergantian menatap tangan besar yang terulur dan juga wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk di sampingku.

Dengan gugup dan ragu aku membalas jabatan tangannya, "S-Sakura Hatake," jawabku pelan.

Dia tersenyum manis. Hatiku meleleh.

"Nama yang cantik," katanya hangat.

Menghindari rasa malu, aku tertunduk dan berpura-pura mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

"Terimakasih."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, namamu memang cantik, secantik kau."

 _Apa dia buta?_

...

"Katakan sesuatu tentang dirimu, atau ceritakan tentang apapun. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Serius! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha, murid laki-laki tertampan dan yang paling digilai di sekolah ini mengajakku berbicara banyak dan bertanya tentang berbagai hal. Bukannya aku tidak merasa senang diperhatikan dan diajak bicara oleh seorang laki-laki tampan, ini baru terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Tapi, aku hanya merasa aneh. Murid laki-laki populer dan cassanova seperti Sasuke, mau berbicara dengan ... gadis sepertiku?

Sasuke memiliki banyak penggemar yang siap memutilasiku hidup-hidup. Sekarang saja aku harus menahan ngeri dari pelototan tajam para gadis pemujanya di dalam kelas. Sejak Mr. Saratobi keluar kelas, Sasuke terus mengajakku bicara. Bertanya tentang ini dan itu.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersanjung dengan ulahnya, aku pikir dia mendekatiku karena ingin berkenalan dengan Ino. Menyakitkan hati. Tapi apa boleh buat? Memangnya untuk alasan apalagi seorang laki-laki rupawan mengajakku bicara?

"Hei!"

Aku tersentak mundur saat tangan besarnya yang hangat, meraih helaian rambut hitamku lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Aku mengerjap linglung, sementara dia tersenyum hangat.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit menghilangkan perasaan rendah dirimu. Memiliki kekurangan fisik, tidak berarti harus membuatmu bersembunyi di balik cangkang yang rapuh."

Tanda tanya besar berbayang di atas kepalaku. Darimana laki-laki ini tahu soal masalah kepercayaan dirikuu yang minus? Dan kenapa juga dia harus menunjukan ketertarikan pada gadis sepertiku.

"B-baiklah," aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu dan mengangguk patuh padanya.

Sasuke terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba dia tersentak, dia terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan mata menerawang jauh.

"Sial," dia mengeluh kesal, "sampai jumpa Sakura," dia bangun dan berlari cepat keluar kelas diikuti si gadis brunnette.

Kepergian Sasuke, membuatku merasa makin tak enak. Bukan karena aku kehilangan perhatiannya, tapi karena ...

"Memangnya apa bagusnya dia sampai seorang Sasuke Uchiha, bicara dengannya?"

Penggemar yang dia tinggalkan membuatku merinding. Mereka menatapku seakan ingin menyantapku. Ya ampun Ino, tolong aku!

Saat salah satu diantara mereka akan menghampiriku, untuk melakukan sesuatu—yang kupikir—kekerasan, tanpa sengaja aku mengucapkan mantra sihir yang membuatku menghilang dari hadapan mereka, berteleportasi cepat ke suatu tempat yang tenang di sekitar area sekolah itu.

Sial! Tadi sebagian diantara murid-murid di kelas melihatku menghilang kan? Mereka pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang. Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun. Kalau Inoichi tahu aku pasti akan kena hukuman!

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Ino untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat. Menghapus sedikit ingatan manusia bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Ino, walau dia mahir dalam menggunakan semua sihir tapi manipulasi pikiran adalah hal yang bisa dia lakukan bahkan dengan mata tertutup dan jarak yang jauh.

Jika keahlian sihir Ino adalah manipulasi pikiran, lain halnya dengan keahlianku yang menurut Inoichi adalah sihir berbahaya, aku bisa mengendalikan elemen api kapanpun dan dimanapun aku mau. Tapi menurut Inoichi aku tidak boleh melakukannya, karena itu berbahaya, dan bisa melukai orang lain secara fisik.

 _'From : Ino_

 _Dasar anak nakal. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. ;)'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan Ino, yang beberapa detik lalu masuk ke ponselku.

Ngomong-ngomong di mana ini? Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, mendapati diriku berada di sebuah padang rumput luas diantara pepohonan rimbun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat bagian belakang gedung sekolah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Bagian belakang sekolah? Tempat yang bagus.

Aku baru saja akan berbaring dan bersantai di rerumputan, ketika suara geraman binatang buas—mungkin srigala—yang sejak tadi kudengar dalam pikiranku, menggema keras dan nyata di sekitar hutan.

Geraman binatang buas itu terdengar banyak, tidak hanya satu ekor. Suara bedebum keras disusul jatuhnya sebuah tubuh dalam jarak seratus meter di depanku, membuatku tersentak.

Seorang laki-laki tampan tinggi, bertubuh ramping, dan berkulit sangat pucat dengan rambut cokelat gondrong tak terawat, tampak kesakitan dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Pakaiannya berantakan, tampak seperti seorang pendaki dengan jins kusam, kaos yang warnanya telah tak jelas, dan sweater biru gelap. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki.

Matanya yang merah tampak menatap awas ke arah pepohonan. Geraman buas terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

Tak perlu menjadi seekor anjing pengendus [re: werewolf] untuk mengetahui bahwa orang ini adalah vampir.

Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi kakiku tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhku membeku saat melihat sekawanan serigala besar setinggi kuda pacu, yang muncul dari antara pepohonan yang rimbun. Seekor serigala berbulu hitam lebat dan bertubuh paling besar diantara yang lain, berdiri di barisan depan. Aku pikir dia alpha-nya.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik napas keras ketika melihat si serigala berbulu hitam, membuat perhatian dua jenis mahluk mitos mengerikan itu tertuju padaku.

Sial!

Serigala berbulu hitam itu tampak terkejut melihatku, sementara si vampir memperlihatkan seringai menyeramkannya yang menunjukan sepasang taring tajam. O'ow, Ino, help me!

...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Si Vampir—yang entah kenapa memiliki keinginan untuk—menyerangku, diterjang cepat oleh si serigala berbulu hitam lebat. Mereka berkelahi, saling menggigit, mencakar, dan mencabik. Si serigala Hitam membenamkan taringnya ke leher si vampir, lalu terdengar suara sobekan daging, disusul lolongan kesakitan si vampir.

Aku perlahan mundur, saat kawanan serigala lain mulai ikut mengerubungi si vampir. Mereka mematahkan dan mengoyaknya menjadi potongan kecil.

Tak ingin ikut dikoyak dan dipatahkan oleh sekelompok mahluk mitos menyeramkan, aku segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

###

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Ino saat aku menemui dia di kelasnya, dan menyeret paksa dia keluar dari sana untuk bicara, "Ya Tuhan, kau ketakutan. Badanmu gemetar begitu. Ada apa?" dia cemas.

"Aku ... aku ...," aku tergagap, sulit menyelesaikan perkataan.

"Sakura tenanglah dulu. Tarik napas perlahan, kemudian keluarkan. Oke, bagus seperti itu," dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku setelah aku mengikuti instruksinya, "apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Apa kau dijahili lagi oleh para manusia bodoh itu?" tanyanya geram.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjahiliku, tapi tadi aku melihat ...," kudekatkan mulutku ke telinga Ino lalu berbisik, "werewolf," ucapku sembari menjauhkan kepala darinya.

Mata biru Ino membelalak ngeri, "K-kau serius?" dia terlihat tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk.

Ino menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperhatikan sekeliling, banyak siswa-siswi yang tampak tertarik melihat pembicaraan kami dua bersaudara murid baru di SMA itu. Dia kemudian berinisiatif menyeretku ke tempat sepi. Bagian belakang gedung sains.

"Kau serius melihatnya?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sakura. Tapi biasanya werewolf selalu muncul pada saat bulan purnama."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung, "Begitukah?"

"Tentu!"

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Katakan padaku ada berapa jenis werewolf di dunia ini?"

Ino mendesah, "Papa bisa memberitahu kita saat pulang nanti," katanya.

Yah, Inoichi memang mengetahui segalanya, tentang seluk-beluk seluruh mahluk mitos yang tinggal di dunia manusia, dan juga dunia bawah. Dunia bawah adalah sebutan untuk dunianya para mahluk mitos, seperti penyihir, peri, orc, dracula/vampir, dan juga werewolf. Di dunia bawah semua mahluk itu memiliki wilayahnya masing-masing yang tidak boleh dilanggar atau dilewati oleh mahluk lain. Contohnya penyihir yang menguasai dua wilayah besar, seperti Circewitch dan kerajaan Frigardr.

Aku belum pernah pergi ke dunia bawah. Inoichi melarangku ke sana. Aku hanya mengetahui semua itu dari semua buku-buku tua milik Inoichi yang berderet rapi di perpustakaan pribadinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Aku dan Ino menoleh saat mendengar suara teguran sinis itu. Si Brunnete Sasame Fuma, tampak berdiri bersidekap di depan kami, sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian padaku.

Memangnya apa sih yang sudah kulakukan pada gadis ini?

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat melihat kelakuan Sasame, "Apapun yang kami lakukan di sini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Miss ..."

"Fuma. Sasame Fuma," aku melanjutkan kalimat Ino yang tak tahu nama asli Sasame.

Sasame mendengus, dia mendelik ke arahku, "Tak perlu diberitahu aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Adikmu pasti sedang memberitahu khayalan gilanya. Semua omong-kosong tentang werewolf dan sejenisnya."

Keningku berkerut. Darimana dia tahu soal ini? Apa dia ...

 _Dia salah satu dari mereka_ , kata Ino dalam pikiranku.

Sepertinya Sasame tidak tahu kalau kami termasuk orang yang percaya pada mahluk mítos, karena kami juga salah satu dari mereka.

Ino menyeringai, "Aku pikir kau yang gila dengan semua khayalan dan omong kosongmu itu."

Sasame tersentak, "Apa?"

"Sakura sedang memberitahuku tentang beberapa anak bersikap kasar padanya di kelas, tapi kau malah datang dan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Mata Sasame menyipit tak percaya menatapku dan Ino.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura," Ino mengajakku pergi dari sana.

Baru sekitar sepuluh langkah kami berjalan.

"Sakura!"

Suara berat seorang laki-laki memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berlari ke arah kami. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir, namun Sasame menahannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino sambil terus membawaku pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sasuke.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Hanya teman sekelas," jawabku pura-pura tak acuh.

Ino menyeringai.

Sisa hari di sekolah kuhabiskan dengan bersembunyi dan menghindari Sasuke, yang entah kenapa selalu ingin bicara dan dekatku. Bukannya aku tidak mau bicara dengannya, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang salah, tap aku tak tahu itu apa.

Aku baru merasa tenang saat bel tanda pelajaran hari itu selesai, berbunyi. Aku dan Ino langsung menggunakan teleportasi untuk ke mobil, agar bisa secepatnya pergi dari sekolah.

###

"Ino bilang kau melihat werewolf?"

Sore itu Inoichi menemuiku yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Aku melihat mereka di belakang sekolah, sekawanan werewolf yang sedang mengeroyok vampir."

Inoichi mendesah, dia menarik kursi di depanku lalu duduk, "Ino juga bilang kalau salah satu diantara mereka—werewolf betina—sekelas denganmu."

Aku mengangguk lagi, "Sasame Fuma."

"Apa dia tahu kau dan Ino penyihir?"

"Sepertinya tidak," aku menggeleng. Inoichi terlihat lega.

"Bagus. Teruslah seperti itu, jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kalian penyihir. Dan ... jaga jarak dengan para werewolf. Mereka berbahaya untukmu, maksudku untuk kita."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Apa ini karena peraturan yang dibuat Raja Harashima dan diperbahrui oleh Raja Tobirama, tentang kaum penyihir yang tidak boleh memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kaum serigala?"

"Salah satunya itu, tapi lebih baik bagi kalian untuk menjaga jarak." Inoichi terlihat cemas, dia tampak berpikir. "Aku tahu mereka ada di kota ini, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan berada sangat dekat dengan kalian," dia seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah ...?"

"Apa Sakura?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan."

"Kenapa ada werewolf yang bisa muncul di siang hari, sebelum bulan purnama? Bukankah manusia serigala selalu berubah ke wujud binatangnya pada saat bulan purnama?" tanyaku bingung.

Inoichi mendesah, "Ada dua jenis manusia serigala, Quillete dan Son of the mon. Quillete adalah manusia serigala, yang mendapatkan wujud serigalanya secara turun-temurun berdasarkan gen. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah manusia biasa, namun mereka memiliki kemampuan bertransformasi ke wujud serigala untuk melindungi diri dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Aku tidak tahu pasti sejarah tentang mereka, hanya saja menurut desas-desus, ratusan tahun yang lalu ada beberapa orang lelaki manusia, dari sebuah suku di dunia bawah yang mengadakan semacam perjanjian dengan serigala, memohon kepada hewan itu untuk memberi mereka kekutan, agar bisa melindungi anak-anak dan perempuan suku mereka dari kerasnya hidup di dunia bawah. Kau tahu kan? Dracula, vampir, orc, ditambah penyihir hitam yang gemar menculik dan memakan anak-anak manusia."

"Jadi mereka mendapatkan wujud serigalanya itu dari para serigala dunia bawah?" tanyaku, Inoichi mengangguk.

"Werewolf jenis Quillete tidak berbahaya. Banyak diantara mereka yang pindah dari dunia bawah ke dunia manusia, membentuk kelompok yang disebut pack di wilayah tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Sementara Son of the moon, adalah jenis werewolf yang berbahaya. Jika Quillete mendapatkan wolfnya karena perjanjian dengan serigala, maka son of the moon mendapatkan wujud wolf karena keserakahan dan ketamakan. Membuat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, kekayaan, dan kehidupan yang abadi," jelas Inoichi.

"Bisa dibilang mereka [son of the moon] dikutuk untuk menghabiskan hidup mereka sebagai monster berwujud serigala. Saat mereka berada dalam wujud werewolf son of the moon, mereka membantai dan membunuhi siapapun yang berada di sekitar mereka."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Inoichi, kagum akan pengetahuannya.

"Seperti merinci tentang perbedaan vampir dan dracula," kataku.

"Begitulah," dia mengangkat bahu kemudian bangkit dari kursi, "oh ya Sakura ..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu pada Ayah?"

"Katakan saja apa itu, Yah. Aku harap aku bisa menyanggupinya."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah sekali pun kau mengikat hubungan dengan werewolf."

"..."

"Ayah tidak mau kau ditimpa kemalangan yang menyakitkan karena melanggar peraturan."

Inoichi terlihat sangat mencemaskanku. Untuk menenangkannya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

...

Olah raga. Aku benci pelajaran olah raga. Seharian berada di lapangan dan dijadikan sasaran lemparan bola oleh murid-murid lain membuatku kesal. Beruntung Ino secara diam-diam mau menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengalihkan arah lemparan bola dariku. Setiap ada siswa atau siswi yang menjadikan aku sasaran lemparan bola, bola itu selalu beralih mengenai Mr. Guy yang merupakan guru olah raga, sehingga hari ini banyak murid yang kena hukuman.

"Kau jahil sekali."

Ino nyengir ke arahku, begitu olah raga bola tangan kelompokku selesai.

"Itu menyenangkan. Sekarang giliranku," dia maju ke tengah lapangan begitu Mr. Guy memanggil namanya.

Ino langsung menarik perharian seluruh siswa yang ada di pirangnya yang dikuncir memperlihatkan lehernya yang cantik, dan juga kakinya yang jenjang terlihat karena hanya mengenakan celana olah raga pendek berwarna biru tua yang panjangnya beberapa centi di atas lutut.

Berjalan ke arah bangku tempatku menyimpan tas, aku segera mengeluarkan air mineral dari dalam sana untuk meminumnya.

"Sakura ..."

Aku berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di belakangku. Dia memakai kaos putih pas badan yang mencetak jelas otot-otot bisepnya, celana khaki, rambut hitam berantakannya yang agak panjang dikuncir asal. Dia terlihat kacau, tapi tetap tampan.

"Sasuke?"

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencari-carimu?" kenapa dia terlihat marah?

"Aku ... aku masuk kelas Geografi dan Bahasa Spanyol, lalu aku pulang bersama Ino. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, dan aku tidak tahu keberadaanmu! Itu membuatku pusing!" jawabnya frustrasi.

Kenapa dia harus pusing mengenai keberadaanku, kenapa juga dia menghawatirkanku, dan ... kenapa sekarang malah aku yang jadi pusing?

Dia menarik napas teratur, mencoba tuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah sekolah usai aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" katanya tegas sambil menatapku tajam. Apa-apaan?

"A-aku bisa pulang dengan Ino, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku."

Wahai jantungku tenanglah. Jangan berdetak terlalu cepat, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.

Sasuke mendelik. Dia terlihat makin marah. Memangnya apa sih yang sudah kulakukan?

"Tidak! Aku harus mengantarmu pulang!"

"T-tapi ... Hei!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut tasku kemudian menyeretku keluar dari gedung olah raga.

"Setelah ini jadwalmu di kelas kimia kan?"

Aku mengernyit, "I-iya. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jadwalku juga di kelas kimia. Kita ke Laboratorium bersama."

Dia terdengar otoriter dan menjengkelkan.

"B-baik, tapi aku harus ganti pakaian. Tidak lucu kalau aku masuk laboratorium kimia dengan pakaian olah raga," aku menunduk memperhatikan penampilanku sendiri, kaus putih, training panjang berwarna biru gelap, dan sepatu kets putih.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, yang otomatis membuat langkah kakiku juga ikut berhenti. Dia mendesah lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Ini," disodorkannya tasku yang dia rampas tadi, "salinlah pakaianmu di ruang ganti, lalu temui aku di laboratorium kimia."

"B-baik." setelah menerima tas dari Sasuke, aku segera kabur dari sana.

###

Sasuke gila. Yah, aku pikir dia memang gila. Mengejar-ngejar gadis sepertiku, padahal dia bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik mana pun yang dia mau.

Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan semua perhatian yang dia berikan padaku, hanya saja ... semua ini terasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki tampan yang digilai banyak gadis cantik di sekolah ini, menginginkan gadis sepertiku?

Ada beberapa alasan yang bermain di otak, mengenai kenapa Sasuke mau mendekatiku.

Yang pertama, dia gila.

Yang kedua, dia mau menjadikanku sebagai lelucon. Dikejar, dipacari, lalu dicampakan. Seperti di film-film laki-laki tampan menjadikan perempuan jelek sebagai taruhan dengan teman-temannya.

Yang ketiga, dia mendekatiku karena ingin mendekati Ino.

Dan yang terakhir ... otaknya tak beres, alias dia gila, seperti alasan pertama tadi.

###

"Mari kita bicara."

"Bukankah kita sudah bicara sepanjang jam pelajaran kimia tadi?" aku memutar mata mengingat betapa cerewetnya Sasuke saat di kelas tadi. Berbicara tentang segala hal mengenai dirinya. Mulai dari orang tua, jumlah saudara, segala hal yang disukainya, dan bahkan jam berapa dia tidur dan bangun. Padahal aku tidak bertanya apapun.

Dari semua pembicaraan itu, aku bisa menarik beberapa informasi tentangnya. Sasuke anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, kakak pertamanya laki-laki dan kakak keduanya perempuan. Dia hanya memiliki seorang Ayah, Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan dia. Salah satu hobi Sasuke adalah mengautak-atik mesin, baik itu mobil ataupun motor. Sasuke bisa tidur kapanpun dan dimanapun dia mau.

"Hanya aku yang bicara tadi," ralat Sasuke, "sekarang giliranmu. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu."

Aku mendengus, "Baik. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Senyum mempesona tersungging di bibir Sasuke ketika melihatku 'menyerah'.

"Katamu kau dan Ino adalah saudara, tapi kenapa nama belakang kalian berbeda?"

"Oh itu ...," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, merasa jengah dengan perhatian yang kuterima dari Sasuke dan juga seluruh murid di Cafetaria, "itu karena kami hanya anak angkat Inoichi Yamanaka, dan aku masih memiliki Ayah kandung yang tinggal di ...," tidak mungkin aku menyebut Ayah kandungku tinggal di dunia bawah, "Inggris!"

"Oh, pantas. Aku sudah menduga bahwa kalian memang bukan saudara ," dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "lalu hobimu?"

"Membaca buku," jawabku cepat.

"Novel?"

"Salah satunya."

Dan dia kembali mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuatku harus berdusta mengarang jawaban. Seperti kenangan masa kecil yang paling berkesan bagiku, dongeng kesukaan, dan apa aku percaya pada mahluk mitos semacam werewolf—dia tampak cemas saat menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai werewolf, werewolf yang sebenarnya muncul. Sasame dan dua temannya mengelilingi meja tempatku dan Sasuke duduk. Mereka menatapku berang.

Sasuke mendesah, "Sasame please ...," dia terdengar lelah.

"Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena gadis ... ini?"

Maksud perkataannya apa ya?

"Jangan kekanakan Sasame. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kita tidak akan bisa menjadi pasangan selamanya?" suara Sasuke merendah, "kau bukan mate-u jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau memiliki hak padaku."

Sasame terlihat marah, "Aku memang bukan matemu, tapi aku mencintaimu, dan aku sangat tidak rela kalau kau menjadikan gadis buruk ini sebagai penggantiku."

Suara geraman mengerikan lolos dari tenggorokan Sasuke, dia bangun dari duduknya lalu menatap Sasame tajam. Membuat nyali gadis itu dan dua temannya tampak menciut.

"Dia mate-ku, jaga bicaramu," desisnya pelan, "kalau kau tidak ingin rank-mu dalam pack kuturunkan menjadi omega, bersikap baiklah dan jangan mengusiknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kemudian menyambar tas pundaknya dari atas meja, lalu membawaku pergi dari cafetaria.

Ngomong-ngomong maksud dari 'mate' dalam pembicaraan mereka itu apa?

Sepanjang hari Sasuke terus menyeretku kesana-kemari, tak membiarkanku menjauh dari jangkauannya. Jujur saja itu sangat menyenangkan dalam beberapa hal, walau lebih banyak menjengkelkannya.

Gosip di seantero sekolah, tentang aku yang merebut kekasih Sasame Fuma, cepat menyebar. Banyak murid yang heran kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya daripada seorang Sasame Fuma, yang cantik dan seksinya luar biasa. Jangankan mereka, aku juga bingung. Ino bahkan terlihat lebih bingung lagi.

"Kau tidak menjerat Uchiha dengan mantra atau ramuan sihir kan?" tuduh Ino ketika kami berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir setelah sekolah usai.

Kami harus buru-buru pulang sebelum Sasuke menemukanku dan memaksa mengantarku pulang. Tidak lucu kalau dia menemukan kenyataan mengenai lokasi rumahku dan Ino, yang letaknya sangat tidak lazim untuk lokasi rumah manusia. Di pinggiran kota, di dalam hutan, di atas sebuah tebing yang tingginya ribuan meter. Manusia mana yang mau membangun rumah di tempat mematikan seperti itu?

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya," jawabku datar.

"Lalu kenapa dia begitu tergila-gila padamu?"

"Itu karena dia memang sudah gila," jawabku sembari membuka pintu mobil untuk masuk mengikuti Ino ke dalamnya.

Ino tertawa, "Orang gilanya sudah muncul," dia menggedikan dagu ke arah utara, tempat Sasuke berdiri dan tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Oh shit!"

"Mau lewat jalur biasa, atau jalur ekspress?" Ino mengedipkan mata menggodaku dengan pertanyaan konyol.

"Ino!"

"Hahaha. Oke. Avacadavra!"

Mobil kami pun menghilang, berteleportasi langsung ke garasi rumah. Benar-benar jalur yang sangat ekspress.

###

...

Lelaki itu bertubuh besar, memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna gelap, dan mata sehitam malam. Dia tampak kacau dengan janggut lumayan lebat, seperti tak dicukur selama berminggu-minggu. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek yang terbuat dari serat kulit kayu, matanya menatapku sedih.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku merasa seperti mengenalnya.

"Percayalah. Aku berjanji akan memperjuangkan kita."

Apa maksudnya itu?

Tiba-tiba api merah yang menyala panas muncul di sekelilingku, disusul suara geraman binatang buas, lalu laki-laki bercelana serat kulit kayu itu tiba-tiba meraung marah, matanya berubah merah, lalu ... dia berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam lebat. Dia kemudian menerjangku di dalam lingkaran api, hingga ...

"Arrrrhhh!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Itu hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa hati ini begitu sakit? Seakan yang terjadi seperti nyata.

Menghela napas aku meraih segelas air putih yang ada di samping tempat tidurku, lalu meminumnya. Bau daging goreng yang berasal dari dapur menyergap indra penciuman. Inoichi pasti sedang memasak.

Bangun dari tempat tidur, aku kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

...

"Biasanya yang selalu membuat kehebohan itu aku, Papa, tapi kali ini Sakura menjadi biang kekacauan di sekolah."

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar perkataan Ino, yang mengacu pada kejadian kemarin di Cafetaria.

Inoichi tersenyum. Dia telah selesai memasak bacon, tiga buah piring yang ada di rak terbang, dua diantaranya berhenti tepat di depanku dan Ino, sementara satunya lagi berhenti tepat di sebuah kursi kosong yang seharusnya menjadi tempat duduk ayah angkatku itu.

"Oh ya? Kebandelan apa yang dilakukan anak manisku, Sakura, kali ini?"

Penggorengan berisi bacon tiba-tiba terbang menuju piring di depanku, membagi jatah sarapanku, Ino, dan Inoichi.

"Sakura tidak bandel, hanya saja sejak hari pertama ada seorang cowok bandel yang mengejar-ngejarnya!"

"Ino!" aku menegur, Ino menyeringai menggodaku.

"Cowok bandel?" Papa terkekeh, "Sakura sudah punya pacar ya?"

Aku merasa seluruh darah mengaliri ke wajahku, "Tidak. Aku dan dia tidak pacaran!"

Mengabaikan perkataanku, Inoichi menarik kursinya untuk duduk. Si penggorengan yang telah selesai membagi jatah bacon, terbang menuju wastafel. Kemudian tiga buah gelas kaca, dan satu cerek berisi air muncul di atas meja, sama seperti yang dikerjakan si penggorengan, si cerek pun melakukan tugasnya dengan mengisi air pada masing-masing gelas.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nama?" aku mengulang pertanyaan Inoichi seperti orang bodoh.

"Nama pacarmu," kata Inoichi memperjelas.

"Sasuke Uchiha," sambar Ino sambil menikmati baconnya dan juga rasa maluku.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!"

"Dia sampai memutuskan pacarnya demi bisa dekat dengan Sakura."

Seandainya di sini ada kalkun atau kaus kaki bau yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Ino.

"Tak apa Sakura, nikmati masa mudamu. Tapi berhati-hatilah Nak, jangan sampai kau kacau dan sakit hati."

Aku mengangguk mendengar nasihat Inoichi.

"Kau harus menemaniku, tidak boleh tidak!"

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Ino memaksaku pergi bersamanya, karena kemarin dia diajak gebetan barunya untuk pergi hiking.

"Kau mengajakku mendaki gunung, Ino? Yang benar saja!"

"Kau mengatakan itu seperti kita tidak tinggal di gunung saja," gerutunya sembari memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin. Dia memakai jins hitam, dipadu sepatu boot yang juga berwarna hitam, kaus putih, dan juga topi kupluk berwarna putih, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu? Apa kau lupa kau sudah punya Shimura Sai 'Si peri gila'?" tanyaku setengah hati memakai kaus kuning polos berlengan panjang dan celana jins biru pudar yang disiapkan Ino di atas tempat tidur.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia laki-laki yang manis. Yang aku tahu dia salah satu teman dekatnya Sasuke." Sebuah seringai misterius tersungging di bibir Ino.

Astaga! "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" menarik ke atas gesper jinsku, aku mendelik kesal ke arah Ino.

Dia berbalik, memasang ekspresi polos, "Tak ada. Hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan masa remaja yang seharusnya.

 **###**

 _Kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan, tolong dikoreksi._

 **###**


	2. Chapter 2

Toserba Brave milik keluarga Uzumaki terletak di sisi utara kota. Aku hanya tahu namanya tapi tak tahu tempatnya, teman-teman di sekolah baruku sering mampir ke sana untuk berbelanja berbagai keperluan sekolah dan juga keperluan pribadi. Kata Ino itu Toserba milik orang tua Naruto Uzumaki atau Naruto, cowok yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Ino. Dia dan teman-temannya berjanji untuk berkumpul di depan toko itu sebelum berangkat hiking.

Di lapangan parkir aku bisa melihat beberapa anak, empat. laki-laki dan dua perempuan, yang kukenali sebagai murid-murid di sekolah baruku, ketika Ino memarkirkan mobil kami di sebelah mereka, aku baru menyadari bahwa keempat laki-laki muda berbadan bongsor itu sering kulihat berkumpul bersama Sasuke saat di sekolah, dan salah satu gadis itu ... gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan poni samping, aah tidak, aku mengenalinya sebagai teman dari si gadis serigala Fuma Sasame.

Gadis teman Sasame itu tampak terkejut begitu melihat Ino dan aku turun dari Roll Royce. Dia kemudian menatap kami sinis.

Oh, inilah duniaku.

Seorang cowok bongsor berambut pirang cepak, kulit kecokelatan, yang memiliki senyum ramah menyenangkan berjalan menghampiri Ino. Dia mengenakan sepatu ket, celana khaki, dan kaus universitas berwarna abu-abu. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang," dia tampak salah tingkah menatap Ino.

Ino tersenyum manis, "Aku datang karena kau mengundangku," jawabnya dengan suara merayu.

Haaah. Dasar succubus.

"Aku senang kau bisa datang, dan ... ah! Aku benar-benar senang kau bisa datang!"

Laki-laki yang manis, dia terlihat begitu kegirangan dengan perhatian Ino. Aku tidak berharap melihat reaksinya, saat mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Ino telah memiliki kekasih—bisa dibilang kekasih sejati—di dunia bawah sana.

"Oh ya, aku mengajak seseorang. Aku harap kau tidak ..."

"Sakura?"

Aku mengerjap mendengar teguran penuh persahabatan dari Naruto. Ini adalah pertama kali kami bertemu, tapi ... dia mengenalku

"H-hai," gagapku menyapanya, "k-kau mengenalku?" aku bertanya bingung.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja aku mengenalimu, asal kau tahu, beberapa hari belakangan aku sangat bosan melihat wajahmu yang sering muncul di dalam kepala Sas ..."

"Naruto!"

Aku dan Ino saling berpandangan cepat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Pemuda menyenangkan itu baru saja akan melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika si gadis berambut gelap panjang dikuncir dengan tubuh yang sangat mungil menegurnya tajam. Naruto membelalak, dia kemudian kembali ke pose salah tingkahnya—kali ini dengan sedikit ekspresi malu.

"Maaf, maksudku, Sasukeselalu menceritakan tentangmu padaku ... pada kami," kali ini Naruto terlihat lebih berhati-hati dalam bicara. Namun aku bisa merasakan kalau kali ini dia bohong.

Aku dan Ino kembali saling berpandangan, saudariku itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Kelihatannya dia juga bingung.

Si gadis berambut panjang yang tadi menegur Naruto, maju menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat reaksiku—yang sedikit melangkah mundur ketika dia datang. Aku memang memiliki sedikit trauma dengan perempuan manusia yang datang menghampiri, karena tak jarang dari mereka yang akan langsung menyambar rambutku untuk dijambak.

"Aku Rin," Rin tersenyum ramah padaku, berbeda dengan teman Sasame si cewek serigala, yang tampak tak suka. padaku. Rin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Dengan ragu aku membalas uluran tangan Rin, kelihatannya dia memang ... baik, "Sakura."

"Senang mengenalmu, Sakura," melepaskan jabatan tangan, Rin kemudian memperkenalkan teman-temannya—selain Naruto—tiga orang laki-laki yang memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan Naruto, badan bongsor, tinggi, kulit kecokelatan, kekar, kecuali garis wajah mereka yang membedakannya, memiliki nama Kiba, Chouji, dan Deidara. Sementara cewek berambut bob teman Sasame, bernama Sari.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, nanti kita kesiangan," ajak Deidara, cowok menyenangkan berambut pirang lurus yang dikuncir kuda. Dia tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun, dan suka melemparkan lelucon untuk menyemarakan suasana.

"Iya, aku pikir yang lain sudah menunggu kita," kata Sari dia kemudian menatapku dan Ino sinis, "lagipula kehadiran dua anak manja ini akan memperlambat kita sampai di puncak."

"Sari!" tegur Kiba menatap Sari tajam.

Sari hanya hanya mendengus, tak mengatakan apapun dia masuk ke dalam toko, beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan tas hikingnya lalu pergi.  
Rin menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan temannya, sementara keempat lelaki itu hanya mendesah.

"Maafkan dia, Sari orangnya memang seperti itu," Naruto tampak tak enak hati pada kami berdua, "dia ..."

"Tak masalah," potong Ino cepat, "ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat," katanya sambil mengamit lengan lelaki manis itu dengan penuh semangat hingga membuat Naruto tersipu. Deidara dan Chouji terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto, sementara Kiba bersiul jahil.

Rin menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, aku mengangguk membalas senyumannya. 

.

.

Aku benci mendaki. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mendaki gunung dengan berjalan kaki, beberapa kali aku terjatuh karena tersandung bebatuan, Rin, Ino, dan Deidara selalu membantuku untuk bangun. Memalukan dan menyebalkan, rasanya seperti anak kecil lagi. Belum lagi Sari yang selalu bersikap sinis padaku dan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan.

Aku tidak kuat lagi ...

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat selama beberapa menit, di jalan tanjakan, aku merapal mantra sihir yang dapat membuat Naruto, Rin, dan kawan-kawannya melupakanku untuk sementara.

 _Teleportasi memang lebih cepat dari jalan kaki. Lakukan saja asal tidak terlalu mencolok,_ Ino yang tahu akan keadaanku berkata dalam pikiran.

"'Key," kataku pelan, tapi aku tahu dia bisa mendengarnya.

Aku mendesah. Menurut perhitunganku, waktu yang dibutuhkan Ino dan yang lainnya untuk mencapai puncak adalah sekitar dua belas menit. Banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. 

.

.

"Memanipulasi eksekusi untuk menyelamatkan putri anda, itu sama saja mempermainkan hukum dunia sihir, Yang Mulia."

Seorang pelayan berbicara pada Rajanya. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan yang mengagumkan.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Mito dan Shion akan mencari seribu cara untuk mencelakainya," si Raja berkata sedih. Dia memiliki rambut putih dan janggut yang sangat panjang. Memakai jubah putih bersulam sutra dan emas.

Aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana, dan kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan abad pertengahan dalam wujud tak kasat mata dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Raja dan pelayannya itu.

Melihat wajah Sang Raja ... entah kenapa perasaanku berdenyut nyeri. Aku merasa sangat merindukannya.

Raja menghela napas berat, "Aku sudah lama tahu hubungan putriku dengan pemuda dari suku serigala itu."

Si pelayan tampak terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tahu takdir Sakura tak dapat diubah lagi."

Mataku melebar. Apa? Nama siapa yang dia sebut tadi?

"Dia reinkarnasi dari Kushina. Mereka berdua memiliki takdir yang buruk, sama-sama jatuh cinta pada manusia serigala yang akan membuat hidup mereka berakhir dalam kesedihan. Kushina tak terselamatkan, dan aku tidak ingin anakku berakhir seperti Kushina."

Pelayan terdiam mendengar perkataan Rajanya.

"Untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, aku harus menjauhkannya dari Mito, Shion, dan juga ... Pemuda serigala itu."

"Jadi ..."

"Segera pergi dan siapkan eksekusi itu," perintah Raja.

Pelayan mengangguk dan membungkuk. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening ...

Penasaran. Aku melangkah pelan menghampiri Sang Raja yang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Sakura, maafkan Ayah, Nak."

"Ayah ...?"

Sepertinya si Raja mendengar suaraku. Dia berbalik, matanya melebar terkejut melihat keberadaanku. Dia bisa melihatku.

"Sakura, anakku ..."

Dia Ayahku, tapi bagaimana mungkin?

 _Sakura, Sakura! Sakura Hatake, di mana kau?!_ suara teriakan Ino dalam pikiranku menarikku keluar dari mimpi, dan membuyarkan bayangan Sang Raja yang ada dalam pikiranku.

 _Demi Tuhan, Sakura kalau kau tidak menjawab panggilan telepatiku aku akan merubahmu menjadi tikus got._ Ancam Ino.

Tenyata aku sudah tidur lumayan lama. Sial!

 _Naruto dan teman-temannya, Sasuke juga termasuk, dia dan si cewek serigala Fuma sudah ada di puncak saat kami tiba, mereka menyadari kau menghilang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa memanipulasi pikiran mereka lebih lama lagi, sekarang mereka sedang panik mencarimu, jelasnya._

Sialan!

 _Cepatlah ke sini Sakura!_

Melakukan teleportasi singkat ke puncak gunung tanpa berkonsentrasi pada pijakan tanah datar untuk mendarat, membuatku tersandung dan jatuh telungkup ke depan.

Aku tidak merasa sakit karena mencium tanah, aku justru merasa ... panas?

"Sakura?"

Aku mengerjap menatap tubuh besar dan panas yang kutimpa, "Sasuke?"

Aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Berada di atas tubuh Sasuke sangat menyenangkan, aku malu mengakuinya, tapi ... dia benar-benar enak untuk dipeluk.

"Hai," sapanya melempar senyuman yang dapat membuatku meleleh seperti salju di musim panas.

"H-hai ...," aku tergagap membalasnya.

"Kau disini?" dengan lembut dia menyingkirkan anak rambut merah mudaku yang jatuh, dan menempatkannya di belakang telinga.

"I-iya, aku di sini."

Aku terpaku pada mata gelapnya yang menatapku lembut, dan sebuah sorot aneh yang tidak kumengerti artinya terpancar dari sana. Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik dan memelukku erat, membuat jantungku bertalu kencang.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura? Ya Tuhan, aku hampir mati saat mereka bilang kau menghilang. Bagaimana bisa anak-anak yang lain, bahkan Ino, kakakmu, tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah tidak bersama mereka? Dan ... bagaimana bisa kau menghilang? Apa kau tersesat?" dia berbicara cepat, kecemasan terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Aku sadar seharusnya aku segera bangun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi pelukan ini rasanya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Jadi aku balas memeluknya, menenangkan dia yang masih gelisah karena panik.

"Aku ... aku hanya sedikit tersesat." Tidak mungkin kan aku menjawab, aku menggunakan sedikit sihir pada teman-temannya agar aku bisa beristirahat di jalan setapak, tapi aku malah ketiduran?

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan, aku mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" dia mengernyit.

"Ya, aku sedikit tersesat. Ini adalah hiking pertamaku, jadi ..."

"BRENGSEK!"

Suara geraman—lebih tepatnya teriakan—marah seorang perempuan, yang datang dari sisi utara hutan tempat kami ... uhum, saling bertindihan, membuat aku dan Sasuke. menoleh. Fuma Sasame, seperti seorang dewi dari neraka, tampak begitu murka melihat keberadaanku di dekat Sasuke. Matanya membulat marah, dadanya naik-turun seperti menahan gejolak emosi, dengan cepat dia melangkah menghampiri kami.

Sasuke mendengus, dia membawaku bangkit bersamanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Jadi ini maksudmu menghilang tadi? Kau pura-pura menghilang agar bisa menggoda Sasuke -ku, dasar Jalang!"

Teriakan marah Sasame membuat mereka semua yang sedang mencariku, kembali ke padang rumput puncak gunung dari arah yang berbeda.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasame, Sakura tersesat dan kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padanya," tegur Sasuke.

"Dia ingin merebutmu dariku Sasuke!" dia menatap Sasuke pilu.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi ... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada si cewek serigala ini.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, seolah Sasame adalah bahaya yang bisa menerjangku kapan pun, dia melepaskan pelukan dan memindahkanku untuk berdiri di belakangnya, hingga tubuhku dan Sasame terhalang oleh tubuh besar Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku melukaimu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya? Aku dan kau memiliki garis takdir yang berbeda," Sasuke menoleh memandangku lembut sebelum kembali menatap Sasame, "aku sudah menemukan mate-ku. Dan aku harap kau bisa menemukan mate-mu secepatnya."

Aku dan Ino—yang berdiri seratus meter dari tempatku dan Sasuke berdiri—saling berpandangan cepat, kami sama-sama tak mengerti mengenai arah pembicaraan mereka soal mate.

Sasame tertunduk sedih, kedua bahunya terjatuh. Dia tampak begitu rapuh. Aku tahu dia benar-benar sedih.

Sari dan Rin menghampiri kami.

"Sasame, ayo kita pulang," ajak Rin lembut sambil menepuk pundak Sasame.

Sasame mengangguk, dia berbalik mengikuti ajakan dua temannya untuk pulang.

Sasuke mendesah lega menatap kepergian Sasame, dia berbalik ke arahku, "Kau tak apa kan?" tanyanya dengan suara selembut beledu.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba ...

GRRRR!

Suara geraman mengerikan menggema di seantero padang rumput. Mata Sasuke melebar.

"SASAME JANGAN!" Itu suara teriakan Rin dan Deidara.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, begitu Sasuke berbalik, Sasame—yang telah bertransformasi menjadi serigala—menerjang ke celah di antara kami, menyerang dengan menancapkan giginya pada pundakku, lalu berlari cepat menyeret tubuhku masuk ke dalam hutan.

"SAKURAAA!" teriakan Ino masih dapat terdengar olehku, disusul suara geraman buas serigala lainnya—yang terdengar lebih dari satu.

Apa-apaan ini?

***

 _[Normal point of view]_

Serigala Sasame membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam hutan, menjauh dari Sasuke dan kawanan yang memburunya. Serigala Sasame tahu Sasuke dan yang lain tidak akan sanggup mengejarnya, karena dia adalah serigala yang tercepat dalam kawanan.

Sasame mengerling ke arah Sakura, gadis itu tak berteriak ataupun menjerit histeris, dia hanya sesekali meringis sambil mengeluh kesakitan, karena lengannya yang digigit Sasame dan juga tubuhnya yang terseret kasar dan terantuk batang besar pepohonan.

Sasame berhenti menyeret tubuh Sakura, dia menatap gadis itu tajam. Dia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk membunuh Sakura, agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Sasame jangan! Jangan sakiti Sakura!"

Berusaha keras melawan perintah Sang alpha yang terus berteriak panik di dalam kepalanya, serigala betina berbulu cokelat pasir itu menyeringai memperlihatkan sederet gigi tajamnya pada Sakura.

"SASAME, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENYAKITINYA!"

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang berteriak panik dalam pikiran Sasame, Sakura justru tersenyum. Dia tampak tenang, walau berhadapan dengan serigala besar dengan luka sobek yang menganga di pundaknya. Wajah gadis itu pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu ..."

Sasame mengernyit. Apa maksudnya?

 _"Crucio!"_

Tubuh serigala Sasame terlempar jauh menabrak pepohonan, sehingga ada beberapa batang yang rubuh. Dia tadi merasa seperti ada kekuatan besar yang menghantamnya dari samping.

Dia menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati Ino yang sudah berada di sana, sedang membantu adiknya untuk berdiri.

Ino menatapnya marah.

"Anjing pengendus sialan!" Dia terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ditahan oleh Sakura, "sekali lagi kau berani melukai Sakura, bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah goresan, akan kupastikan moncongmu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi," ancamnya. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka hilang dari pandangan mata.

Mata Sasame membelalak. _Apa-apaan? Mahluk apa mereka?_

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah insiden penyerangan serigala Sasame di puncak gunung, Inoichi dan Ino masih belum mengijinkanku pergi ke sekolah. Aku memang sempat terkapar selama tiga hari dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun di atas tempat tidur, tapi setelah Inoichi membuatkanku ramuan penyembuh dengan bahan obat yang diambil dari dunia bawah, aku langsung merasa lebih sehat, dan ... berat badanku sedikit naik?

"Kalau aku tahu dengan membawakan sesuatu dari dunia bawah bisa membuat kondisimu normal. Aku akan sering-sering pergi ke dunia bawah untuk berbelanja." Inoichi mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, tampak senang dengan reaksi ramuan penyembuhnya.

Ino tertawa, "Setelah ini pada manusia menyedihkan itu tidak akan menyebutmu sebagai gadis Anoreksia," dia menghenyakan diri untuk duduk denganku di atas tempat tidur, sementara Inoichi sedang melumuri pundak telanjangku dengan ramuan hijau yang kental, Papa bilang itu berguna untuk menutupi bekas lukaku, "Oh ya Papa, kenapa reaksi perkembangan tubuh Sakura menjadi lebih baik setelah ... mmm, 'bersentuhan' dengan benda dari dunia bawah?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran.

Inoichi terdiam sebentar, dia terlihat bimbang, gerakan tangannya padak pundakku berhenti. Dia lalu memberiku isyarat agar menaikan sebelah lengan bajuku, yang tadi diturunkan untuk berobat

"Itu karena selama ini, sejak pertama kali dia ... lahir, Sakura tidak pernah pergi ke dunia bawah. Dia bisa melakukan sihir, tapi dia tidak pernah pernah mendapatkan energi ... dari dunia sihir."  
Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Inoichi sedang berbohong. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku, saat berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Ino dapat menerima penjelasan Inoichi tanpa protes, yeah dia memang selalu menganggap bahwa Inoichi selalu benar. Dia mengaguminya seperti seorang anak mengagumi ayahnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Inoichi tiba-tiba berhenti saat memutar gagang pintu untuk keluar dari kamarku.

"Iya Ayah?"

"Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Ino," dia diam lagi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Inoichi belakangan ini mendadak aneh, dia terkesan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu, " Sasuke dan teman-temannya ... jauhi mereka. Werewolf jenis quillete ataupun son of the moon, tak pernah baik untuk penyihir seperti kita."

Setelah berkata demikian Inoichi segera keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menatap Sakura tak mengerti, bukankah yang werewolf hanya Sasame? tapi kenapa ... aah, ya Tuhan! 

.

.

Sasuke werewolf? Itu sulit dipercaya, dan mungkin aku tidak akan percaya kalau yang bercerita itu bukan Ino! Ino tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku. Menurut Ino, setelah serigala Sasame menyeret tubuhku masuk ke dalam hutan, Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia langsung berubah menjadi serigala gelap besar, lalu mengejar Sasame yang membawaku ke dalam hutan.  
Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain refleks ikut berubah setelah Sasuke bertransformasi menjadi serigala.

"Termasuk Naruto?" tanyaku.

Ino mengangguk, sekilas dia terlihat sedih, "Ya. Dia juga serigala."

Aku diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan informasi yang baru saja kuterima ini. Sasuke, manusia serigala? Itu kejutan, benar-benar kejutan yang membuat hatiku ... okay, aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Sulit untuk menggambarkannya.

"Sakura?"

Aku mendongak dan mengernyit melihat Ino yang menatapku dengan sorot iba sekaligus sedih. Apa-apaan?

"Ya?"

"Apapun yang terjadi jauhi Sasuke. Aku mohon jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya," dia memohon.

"Kenapa kau betingkah seperti ini Ino? Apa karena Sasuke manusia serigala?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu salah satunya."

"Dia serigala yang baik, Ino. Dia ..."

"Aku tahu Sasuke itu anjing pengendus yang baik seperti Naruto!" Ino memotong kalimatku dengan nada frustrasi, "Tapi peraturan itu! Kau ingat peraturan itu kan, Sakura? Peraturan kaum kita yang melarang kita menjalin ikatan apapun—termasuk asmara—dengan kaum serigala."

Aturan itu ... benar-benar sialan!

"Kalau dewan sihir tahu, mereka akan membawamu ke Circewitch dan langsung mengeksekusimu."

Aku terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua yang dikatakan Ino itu benar, peraturan konyol kerajaan sihir melarang kami berhubungan dengan kaum serigala, karena permusuhan turun-temurun yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa musuh serigala hanyalah vampir, maka kalian salah, musuh serigala juga penyihir.

Tapi ...

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu khawatir kalau aku akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Aku belum bilang aku menyukainya."

Ino tersenyum masam. "Terlihat jelas dari tatapan matamu."

Sejelas itu kah? Mataku membulat.

"Lagipula ... dia mate-mu ..."

APA?

"Dia belahan jiwa ... yang tak mungkin bisa kau miliki."

Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang.

.

.

"Dasar penyihir!"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang aku dan Ino dengar ketika mobil kami tiba di tempat parkir sekolah. Dari dalam mobil, aku melihat Sasame, bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya, tampak berdiri di samping sebuah suburban berwarna putih gading. Sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum kami datang tadi.

Sasame dengan marah menghampiri mobil, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil bagian pengemudi kasar.

"Keluar kau Ino!" hardiknya murka, tak peduli walau Sasuke berusaha menghentikannya.

Aku menatap Ino dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanyaku heran.

Ino terkikik geli, "Aku hanya mencoba mengembalikannya ke wujud yang Tuhan takdirkan untuknya."

"Maksudmu?"

Tak menjawab, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu memberiku isyarat untuk keluar. Aku terdiam ragu melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menenangkan Sasame, mereka tampak begitu akrab-dan serasi satu sama lain, sebelum kemunculanku mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Kehadiranku mengacaukan mereka.

Sasame berbuat jahat padaku karena aku sudah merebut Sasuke darinya. Yah walau bukan secara teknis, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi dengan menjadi mate-nya itu sama saja dengan merebut Sasuke dari Sasame, kan? Lagipula ... walau dia mate-ku, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bersamanya, kecuali aku mau mati muda.

"Penyihir sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada wujud wolf-ku?"

Aku buru-buru keluar dari mobil saat melihat Sasame mencengkram kerah kemeja putih lengan pendek milik Ino. Sepenglihatanku Sasame tampak normal, lengkap, tak ada satupun yang berubah, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Ino pada Sasame?

Ino melemparkan senyum cemooh, mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah mata gelap Sasame.

"Masih bisa menyebut dirimu werewolf, bukannya sekarang kau sudah menjadi Ms. Piggy? Transformasimu tidak akan merubahmu menjadi serigala lagi, kau akan berubah menjadi babi. B-A-B-I. Babi ...," Ino mempertegas kalimat akhirnya, nadanya terdengar menghina. Hal itu membuat Sasame meraung marah.

Raungan Sasame menarik perhatian beberapa murid manusia di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Mereka menatap keduanya penasaran. Sasuke dan kawanannya pun tampak tak nyaman dengan konfrontasi yang terjadi.

Sepertinya ini harus segera diselesaikan. Konfrontasi antara dua mahluk mitos biasanya tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Kembalikan wujud wolf-ku!" tuntut Sasame mendesis.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman karena kemarin kau sudah berani menyerangku dengan wujud anjing pengendusmu itu," balas Ino.

Kemarin Sasame menyerang Ino, dan Ino merubah wujud serigala Sasame menjadi ... babi? Pffft. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah Ino, kembalikan saja wujud wolf-nya," aku buka suara untuk membujuk.

Pandangan mereka semua teralih padaku. Mata Sasuke melebar, teman-temannya juga tampak terkejut, bahkan Deidara, Kiba, Naruto, dan Rin, tak bisa menutup mulutnya.

Yah aku akui, aku sudah tidak terlihat seperti gadis anoreksia lagi. Terimakasih pada Inoichi dan dunia bawah yang sudah menyediakan ramuan penyembuh dan juga bahan-bahan yang bisa membuat tubuh dan kepercayaan diriku berangsur membaik. Walau aku tidak memakai kemeja dan rok pinsil ketat yang mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh seperti Ino, tapi perubahan bentuk tubuhku sudah terlihat dari kaos putih pas badan dan celana jins biru pudar yang kukenakan. Rambut merah mudaku kukuncir satu.

"Sa-Sakura? Sakura?" Rin mencicit ragu.

"Hai Rin," sapaku cepar kemudian beralih ke Ino yang cemberut menatapku.

"Dia menyerangku Sakura," desis Ino sebal.

"Seharian kemarin kau menghukumnya menjadi ... mmm, babi kan? Kalau kau sudah menghukumnya sebaiknya kau segera memaafkannya dengan mengembalikan lagi wujudnya."

"Aku belum memaafkannya!" sambar Ino cepat yang membuat Sasame melotot kesal ke arahnya.

"Kalau Inoichi tahu dia akan menghukummu. Dan kalau dewan ..."

"Wujud serigalanya akan kembali pada malam bulan purnama nanti. Untuk sementara ini dia tidak akan bisa bertransformasi," potong Ino cepat sembari berjalan pergi.

Aku menatap Sasame dengan ekspresi meminta maaf. Dia balas menatapku kesal.

"Kau juga witchess kan? Kalau kau witchess patahkan mantra kakakmu kembalikan wujud wolfku!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, merasa tak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang kuterima, dan juga tatapan sedih dan penuh kerinduan dari Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sasame. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, tampak kacau.

Oh, jantungku tidak bisakah kau tidak berdetak sedemikian kencang?

"Maafkan aku. Sihir perubahan wujud bukanlah keahlianku."

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk merubahmu, maka hasilnya tidak akan bagus. Aku pergi," setelah itu aku berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note#** _Yang kali ini pendek, cuma 1709 words._

###

Aku benci konfrontasi. Aku tahu sejak zaman dulu kaum penyihir tidak pernah bisa akur dengan manusia serigala, peperangan yang terjadi antara kerajaan sihir Frigardr dan juga suku serigala di dunia bawah, aku rasa juga berdampak pada kaum penyihir dan serigala di dunia manusia.

Sejak tahu bahwa aku dan Ino adalah penyihir, Sasuke terkesan menjauh. Daripada duduk denganku dan melakukan pendekatan konyol seperti biasanya, dia lebih suka duduk ditempeli si serigala genit Sasame seperti perangko dan amplop. Menyebalkan! Belum lagi Ino yang berulangkali berteriak di dalam kepalaku, menyuruhku untuk cuek-mengabaikan Sasuke dan mengabaikan keberadaan para manusia serigala. Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan Sasuke, sementara dia adalah _mate_ -ku.

Pergantian jam mata pelajaran dari aljabar ke bahasa spanyol, aku memutuskan untuk bolos. Mendinginkan kepala agar tetap waras di padang rumput dekat hutan, yang terletak di belakang sekolah terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Sasuke terus ditempeli si serigala genit Sasame. Hingga saat semua murid keluar kelas, aku melakukan teleportasi langsung ke tempat itu.

###

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama aku tiduran di padang rumput. Sendirian menikmati sejuknya udara pagi, jauh dari keramaian sekolah, dan jauh dari Sasuke dan Sasame, benar-benar menyehatkan hati. Aku akan sering melakukan ini.

"Yakin cewek ini cuma manusia fana?"

Suara-suara samar yang asing tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku saat aku masih asik berbaring menutup mata. Dua orang-seperti suara perempuan-berbincang, mendekatiku dengan langkah pelan, seolah aku memiliki penyakit menular berbahaya.

Aku memutuskan untuk terus pura-pura tidur agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu," suara lain yang lebih melengking menyahut.

"Tapi baunya nggak begitu?" dia mengendus seperti anjing di sekitarku.

Aku bau? Aku sudah mandi, tahu!

"Dia berbau ... seperti api, kayu manis, dan orang mati."

Maksudnya apa? Sejak kapan aku memakai parfum beraroma kayu manis, dan ... Orang mati?! Yang benar saja, aku masih hidup! Untuk api aku bisa memaklumi, karena aku memiliki sihir api, tapi ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Aku masih hidup!" Aku membuka mata, dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringku.

Aku cukup terkejut melihat dua orang yang mengusik tidurku tadi. Mereka seperti bukan manusia, maksudku anatomi mereka memang mirip manusia, tapi sedikit berbeda dari manusia. Mereka tampak seperti ... peri? Pendek sepinggulku, kurus, tapi cantik, memiliki kulit putih sewarna jaitun, mata hijau mirip warna daun pepohonan. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan agak terang yang disanggul seperti putri raja, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap dan digerai. Telinga mereka runcing dan mencuat ke atas. Keduanya mengenakan gaun terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

"Dia bangun! Dia bangun!" Si kecil berambut hitam tampak ketakutan, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak mempedulikan temannya yang gemetaran di depanku.

"K-kau bangun ..."

Peri kecil malang berambut pirang ini tampak shock melihat aku bangun.

"Iya aku bangun!"

"Kau ... hidup?"

Aku mendengus, "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini mahluk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ya Tuhan, apa dia buta? Dia tidak lihat aku ini manusia, punya dua kaki, dua tangan, satu badan, satu kepala, dua mata, satu hidung, satu mulut, pokoknya aku memiliki semua anatomi sebagai manusia, tapi kenapa dia masih bertanya seolah tak percaya bahwa aku ini adalah manusia? Yah, walau secara tekhnis aku penyihir, tapi wujudku tetap manusia kan?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Si peri kecil mendekat, berjalan mengelilingi dan mengamatiku dengan serius, seakan aku adalah alien bertanduk minotaurus.

"Kau manusia, berbau seperti orang mati, dan baumu bukan bau manusia fana biasa. Kau punya kekuatan aneh ..."

Si peri kecil lalu duduk bersila di depanku, menatapku penuh minat.

"Aku penyihir," aku mengaku.

Matanya berbinar senang, "Penyihir? Dunia bawah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kau tahu soal dunia bawah?"

"Aku berasal dari sana, setidaknya itu kata ibuku," dia berkata cemberut, "ibuku berasal dari dunia bawah. Ketika perang antara penyihir dan werewolf berkecamuk ratusan tahun lalu, keluarga kami berimigrasi ke dunia manusia."

"Jadi ... kau ini mahluk apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dryad, peri pohon," jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Oh. Mengagumkan." Aku bergumam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Namaku Kurama, aku tinggal di pohon oak letaknya sekitar satu mil dari tempat ini ke dalam hutan. Dan temanku tadi namanya Atsuka, dia bermukim di pohon kacang sebelah pohonku."

"Aku Sakura."

"Nama yang bagus," puji Kurama tulus.

"Terimakasih."

Kami berdua terdiam, tiba-tiba aku teringat dia dan temannya menyebutku berbau seperti orang mati aku penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang mati ..."

"Ah, iya baumu memang seperti orang mati." Kurama bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yang benar?" Aku mengendus-ngendus badanku sendiri, mencoba mencium bau apa yang keluar dari sana.

"Iya benar!" Dia mendengus, "begini Saku, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Saku?" Kurama melanjutkan ceritanya setelah melihatku mengangguk, "tiap orang-dan tiap mahluk punya bau berbeda, misalnya vampir yang memiliki bau manis memuakan mirip racun, manusia serigala yang memiliki bau seperti anjing dan hutan ditambah dengan sedikit parfum dan sabun murahan, serta manusia yang walau dicampur dengan bebauan dan aroma jenis apapun tetap memiliki bau darah dan kulit,"

"Kalau kau ...," Kurama kembali memperhatikanku lagi, ekspresinya sangat serius, "baumu aneh. Seperti bau api! Bukan api jahat, tapi api dupa yang sering dibakar setiap kali orang berdoa atau mempersembahkan sesuatu, kau juga beraroma kayu manis, dan ...," dia tampak ragu dan tak nyaman untuk meneruskan, "orang mati. Kau berbau seperti orang mati yang sudah dikubur untuk waktu yang lama dalam tanah. Apa kau pernah mati, Saku?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya, "Ti-tidak ..."

"Kecelakaan lalu koma selama berbulan-bulan atau tahun?"

"Juga tidak," aku menggeleng makin bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ini aneh," Kurama menelengkan kepalanya, mengamatiku seserius yang dia bisa, "apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu tentang masa lalumu? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian? Kalau kau tidak ingat tentang kematian yang terjadi di masa kau besar, kau harusnya ingat sesuatu yang terjadi di saat kau masih anak-anak."

Aku terhenyak, tanpa aba-aba kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan. Aku, aku tidak punya memori masa kecil. Aku tidak ingat saat-saat aku duduk di sekolah dasar, dan aku tidak ingat bagaimana masa-masaku dan Ino saat duduk di bangku SMP. Aku tidak punya ingatan apapun soal masa-laluku.

Yang aku ingat adalah ketika aku bangun dalam suatu kamar di sebuah rumah sakit, yang entah apa penyebabnya aku masuk ke sana aku lupa, Inoichi dan Ino sudah menungguiku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah Ayah angkat dan saudariku yang merupakan penyihir, dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk tak percaya atas pengakuan mereka.

"I-itu ..."

Aku belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Kurama tiba-tiba memekik takut. Wajahnya yang putih makin terlihat pucat.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku bangkit dan bingung melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Kurama.

"Sesuatu yang jahat, pintu neraka ... pintu dunia bawah terbuka, sesuatu yang jahat datang," dia tergagap. Kaki kecilnya bergerak gatal, buru-buru mau kabur ke hutan.

"Sesuatu yang jahat seperti apa, Kurama? Katakan padaku."

Aku mendesak.

"Orc. Raksasa jelek," setelah selesai mengatakan itu Kurama kemudian hilang bersama angin.

Pintu dunia bawah terbuka, sesuatu yang jahat datang, dan itu adalah Orc—yang menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, merupakan—mahluk jahat yang paling dibenci di dunia bawah, kaum orc tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, baik itu vampir, manusia serigala, peri, maupun penyihir.

Jika vampir, manusia serigala, dan penyihir hanya terdiri dari masing-masing dua jenis kekuatan dalam satu ras (peri jangan dihitung, mereka memiliki ratusan kekuatan, ratusan jenis, dan ratusan sihir yang terikat dengan alam semesta) maka orc, atau para raksasa terdiri dari—sama seperti peri—banyak jenis, dengan kekuatan beragam yang mematikan. Orc hidup untuk membunuh, dan juga ditakdirkan untuk membunuh.

Di dunia bawah orc biasanya diasingkan ke dalam hutan, dan rawa-rawa tak berpenghuni. Dan untuk menjaga pintu penghubung dari dunia bawah ke dunia manusia-menurut buku-para perilah yang bertanggung jawab memeriksa siapa yang berhak keluar-masuk dari dunia bawah ke dunia manusia (juga sebaliknya), dan aku yakin orc tidak termasuk dalam daftar bebas pass untuk keluar-masuk dua dunia itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Raungan menyeramkan disertai suara seperti seseorang telah melemparkan batu sebesar gedung pencakar langit ke tanah, terdengar jelas di telingaku, walau jaraknya kurasa delapan mill dari tempatku berdiri.

Penasaran, tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan teleportasi ke tempat itu, dan ... aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya datang kemari secepat ini. Monster, setinggi pohon berusia ratusan tahun, memiliki wajah yang-tidak bisa diskripsikan seperti apa, tapi yang jelas dia memiki tanduk dan cula, serta kulit wajah yang berwara cokelat kemerahan menjijikan, tubuhnya dari leher sampai pinggul, tampak seperti tubuh laki-laki berotot/para gladiator pada zaman romawi kuno, dia juga memakai baju zirah zaman romawi dengan sebuah pedang dan perisai yang tampaknya tegrbuat dari besi dan baja. Dan ... yang lebih mencengangkanku adalah bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia ... dia memiliki badan seperti kuda, maksudku sungguhan seperti kuda jantan berukuran besar.

Biasanya aku hanya membaca dan melihat-lihat gambar, tentang para orc dari dalam buku yang ada perpustakaan Inoichi, tapi ... melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini membuatku gemetar ketakutan. Apalagi dia sudah melihatku.

"Ah, gadis." Si orc jelek menyeringai memamerkan sederet gigi tajamnya yang belum disikat padaku, "kau mahluk fana, atau abadi?"

Aku menelan ludah, kakiku sudah bergerak-gerak ingin segera kabur dari sana.

Dia mengendus. Kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu bertemu dengan mahluk mitos yang suka mengendus?

"Menarik," dia menatapku dengan sorot tertarik, binar di matanya benar-benar menakutiku, "mahluk apapun kau gadis, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi makananku." Liurnya menetas.

Saking takutnya aku sampai lupa apa mantra yang harus dibaca untuk melakukan teleportasi.

"LARIII!" Aku berteriak memperingatkan diriku sendiri, sembari kabur dari sana.

Aku benci olah raga! Aku tipe gadis yang malas berolah raga, terutama lari. Jadi kalau harus disuruh lari marathon keliling lapangan olahraga, aku akan ngos-ngosan. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan terasa panas seperti mesin mobill tua yang baru dinyalakan. Tapi sekarang aku cukup bangga pada diriku sendiri karena bisa lari lebih cepat daripada raksasa jelek bertanduk yang memiliki empat kaki kuda.

Huh. Hah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku memiliki bakat terpendam dalam dunia atletik, lari. Walau aku ngos-ngosan, tapi aku masih cepat daripada si monster kaki kuda. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mendaftar jadi atlet olimpiade cabang lari di tahun depan, siapa tahu aku bisa dapat medali emas.

"Kemari kau gadis kecil, camilan manis jangan lari!"

Huaaaa!

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, semua orang, bahkan manusia fana sekalipun akan memiliki kekuatan super kalau sedang dalam keadaan terjepit. Tidak percaya? Coba saja kalian letakan anak kutu buku bodoh yang lemah di sebuah lapangan luas, kemudian lepaskan seekor anjing bulldog/pitbull ganas untuk mengejarnya. Aku bertaruh dua puluh dollar, kalau si kutu buku akan lebih cepat dari si anjing, tidak percaya? Silakan praktek sendiri di rumah.

 **Note** : **Terimakasih banyak untuk #** _adora13, uchiha hana, , mro (terimakasih sarannya kak. Insya allah, akan saya perbaiki), caesarpuspita, mxtcha, guest123, suri, wona-chan, Uchiha Viona, dan Sasara Keiko._

 _Kemarin wordsnya banyak gara-gara ngegabungin 6 chapter. Hehe enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**#Note :** _Maaf, pendek lagi (T^T) ngetik pakek hape capeknya tuh disini. *angkat jempol* kalau alurnya diluar ekspektasi nggak seperti yang diharapkan, saya minta maaf lagi._

 **Chapter 4 :** _1949 words._

 **Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _AU. OOC. SasuSaku. Fantasy._

 **.**

 **.**

Fokus! Aku harus fokus. Tingkat keberhasilan ilmu sihir tergantung dari kemampuan penggunanya dalam memusatkan pikiran. Inoichi pernah memberitahuku, bahwa banyaknya penyihir yang mati dalam pertarungan adalah karena mereka merasa panik di saat terjepit.

"Panik merupakan wujud dari ketakutan. Rasa panik yang berlebihan akan membuat kerja otak lumpuh. Kau akan lupa pada hal-hal penting, dan hanya melakukan hal-hal dasar yang bisa membuatmu cepat terbunuh.

Misalnya saja, dalam sebuah perang. Pertempuran satu lawan satu. Kau berhadapan dengan musuh menakutkan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari? Itu hanya akan memperpanjang umurmu selama beberapa detik.

Cobalah untuk tetap tenang dan melawannya. Ingatlah, sebagai penyihir, kita memiliki keunggulan hafalan ribuan mantra, dan juga kekuatan sihir yang sudah kita miliki sejak lahir. Jadi jangan pernah takut, dan lari dari apapun."

Ooke. Aku coba mengumpulkan keberanian setelah mengingat nasihat Inoichi. Berbalik, aku melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si Orc jelek yang masih mengejar dan bernafsu untuk menjadikanku santap siangnya.

"Ada apa gadis kecil? Kau sudah menyerah dan siap untuk dimakan?" ledeknya disertai tawa seram memuakan.

Cih. "Maju saja kau mahluk jelek!" ketusku sembari berusaha tenang dan tetap fokus. Ya fokus! Aku harus fokus agar bisa tetap hidup, dan bertanya pada Inochi tentang asal-usul dan juga sebagian ingatanku yang hilang.

Aku merasakan sebuah tarikan aneh di perutku, yang perlahan merangkak naik menuju ke atas. Seolah membawa energi untuk melindungi dan melingkupiku seperti kepompong.

Jantungku mulai bertalu kencang dan terasa panas. Orc jelek hampir mendekat, dalam dua langkah panjang dia pasti bisa menggapaiku. "Expetrum patro ..."

 _SAKURA!_

"GRRAWR!"

Tak sempat membaca mantra lebih lanjut, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara familiar yang berteriak di dalam kepalaku, disusul suara geraman primitif (sekawanan serigala besar)yang berasal dari belakangku. Seekor serigala hitam, sebesar dan setinggi kuda pacu menerjang, menabrakan diri ke arah si orc. Disusul serigala-serigala lainnya. Mereka terus menyerang, tanpa peduli bahwa tubuh mereka terpental akibat kena sabetan tangan raksasa orc.

 _'Ya ampun, mahluk apa ini? Dan kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'_ aku tersentak mendengar suara asing-tapi-familiar yang tiba-tiba bergaung keras di dalam kepalaku.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Sasuke?" ucapku agak ragu menyebut namanya.

Aku tahu Sasuke itu manusia serigala, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam wujud wolf.

Serigala hitam paling besar dalam kawanan menoleh, mata lebarnya yang sekelam malam menatapku sedih. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya yang sibuk melawan mahluk raksasa dari dunia bawah.

 _'Sakura? Kau ...,'_ seekor serigala betina berbulu cokelat pasir tiba-tiba memekik keras, tubuhnya terpental diantara pepohonan. _'RIN! SIALAN! GRRR. RAWRR!'_

Serigala Sasuke meraung marah. Dia menerjang orc yang memiliki tubuh tiga kali lebih besar dari dirinya, menggigit dan mencakar, membuat orc kewalahan.

Tidak mudah melukai bangsa orc, kulit mereka seperti terbuat dari beton. Aku sangat bersyukur kalau gigi serigala Sasuke bisa tetap utuh di tempatnya, setelah menggigit mahluk buruk itu.

Melihat perjuangan (sia-sia) para serigala dalam usaha merubuhkan si orc, membuatku merasa tak berguna.

Mereka datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku kan? Mereka tidak tahu dan bahkan tidak punya bayangan seperti apa bangsa Orc dan jenis kekuatan mereka.

Walau ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Orc, tapi aku memiliki banyak informasi dan refensi tentang mahluk itu dan bagaimana cara mengalahkannya. Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku ini penyihir, walau aku tidak memiliki taring tajam dan juga fisik yang kuat seperti vampir atau manusia serigala, aku memiliki kemampuan yang lebih bagus daripada dua jenis mahluk mitos tersebut. Bakat sihir dan hafalan mantra.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk maju, memasuki arena pertarungan sekawanan serigala dan satu orc besar (yang selalu berhasil membuat para serigala terlempar, dan banyak diantaranya yang terluka).

 _'Sialan Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini!'_

Mengabaikan seruan panik Sasuke di dalam pikiranku, aku mulai merapal mantra, sebelum orc besar tersebut makin membahayakan para pengepungnya.

"Expetrum patronum!" sebuah lingkup energi panas yang menyala bagai api, samar terlihat muncul di sekelilingku,

Energi tersebut menyebar ke depanku, lalu membentuk sebuah bayangan besar seperti seekor serigala. Tingginya sekitar lima meter. Dan sekelilingnya dilingkupi oleh api yang menyala-nyala. Serigala yang tercipta dari mantra sihirku itu melolong keras, mengagetkan Sasuke dan semua anggota packnya. Setelah itu dia menerjang si Orc, menjatuhkan dan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun.

Suara patahan tulang dan sobekan daging disertai lolongan menyedihkan dari si Orc jelek, terdengar mengerikan di telingaku. Tak butuh waktu lama, serigala yang tercipta dari mantra sihirku mengoyak dan melahap habis tubuh si orc. Setelah itu ... dia menghilang, berubah menjadi abu.

Hening.

Semua masih diam, tampak shock, sepertinya sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian barusan.

 _'Yang tadi itu ...'_

Sepertinya aku harus pergi.

"Sakura!" Ino tiba-tiba berada di sampingku, mata birunya memancarkan sorot kekhawatiran. Dia kemudian menatap marah pada kawanan serigala yang masih termangu di sekitar kami. Ino pasti berpikir kalau kawanan serigala Sasuke berusaha menyakitiku. "Tadi aku merasakan kekuatanmu. Dan aku segera melakukan teleportasi kemari."

Ino tak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya meletakan tangan kanannya di dahiku, lalu membisikan mantra untuk membaca pikiran. Melihat secara detail apa yang barusan terjadi. Mata Ino melebar ngeri setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Demi jenggot Merlin. Yang barusan itu ..."

"Orc."

"Kita harus segera menemui Papa untuk memberitahukan hal ini," kata Ino khawatir, "Oh ya ampun, apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia bawah? Kenapa para peri penjaga jadi begitu ceroboh dengan membiarkan orc melewati gerbang?"

Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan para manusia serigala di sekeliling kami. Ino segera melakukan teleportasi ke rumah, dengan membawaku bersamanya.

 _'Sakura.'_ Dalam perjalanan kilat menggunakan teleportasi. Aku masih dapat mendengar suara Sasuke di dalam kepalaku, walau samar.

.

.

.

Inoichi terlihat cemas dan panik saat mendapat informasi dariku, mengenai adanya mahluk Orc yang berhasil melewati gerbang dunia bawah. Dia segera menulis surat pos kilat untuk 'Ayah kandung'ku di dunia bawah, menanyakan apakah ada kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di dunia para mahluk mitos? Karena tidak biasanya para peri membiarkan mahluk seperti orc melewati gerbang.

Inoichi mengirim pos kilatnya menggunakan burung hantu berbulu putih, yang biasa bebas keluar-masuk dunia bawah dan dunia manusia. Menurut waktu dunia bawah, burung hantu pos kilat itu membutuhkan waktu dua hari sebelum sampai ke tangan penerima, sementara menurut waktu normal dunia manusia ... Yah, cukup tujuh menit.

"Menurut Ayah, apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia bawah?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan Inoichi yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang makan, terlihat tak sabar menunggu balasan surat dari Ayah Kakashi di dunia bawah.

"Kaum Orc dibantu penyihir hitam memberontak, atau ada kudeta yang terjadi di kerajaan sihir dan kerajaan peri. Entahlah, Ayah tidak punya bayangan."

Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustrasi.

"Apa menurut Ayah kejadian ini berbahaya?" sejujurnya aku bingung dengan reaksi Ino dan Inoichi, yang menurutku berlebihan, "bukankah ini hanya satu orc yang berhasil melewati gerbang perbatasan? Siapa tahu hanya satu yang lolos, dan itu karena kelalaian penjaga." aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Ayah dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Sakura, mahluk seperti Orc tidak akan bisa melewati gerbang perbatasan kalau tidak ada yang membantu. Segel yang dibuat oleh leluhur kita dan para peri di pintu gerbang, cukup kuat untuk menghalau mahluk sejenis orc, dracula, atau para son of the mon. Mereka tidak bisa lewat kecuali ..." Inoichi tersentak, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Sebuah opsi yang mengerikan melintas dipikirannya.

"Kecuali ...?" Aku berharap Inoichi melanjutkan kalimat, dan tidak menggantung seperti ini.

"Kecuali ada anggota keluarga kerajaan yang membantu," bisiknya ngeri.

Ino menatapku dengan sorot bingung, seolah bertanya ; maksudnya apa? Dengan sangat menyesal aku hanya bisa menggedikan bahu, pertanda aku sama tidak tahunya dengan dia.

"Sial! Orc tidak bisa melewati perbatasan kecuali dia mendapat segel kuasa dari anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tapi kerajaan mana?" kepanikan Inoichi naik tingkat menjadi defcon satu. "Kerajaan Fey atau Frigard? Tapi diantara kedua kerajaan itu, siapa anggota keluarga kerajaan yang sudah berani memberikan segel kuasa pada Orc? Dan apa tujuannya?"

Inoichi terus mengomel sendiri. Dan rasanya kepalaku hampir terbakar karena bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Oh ya, kerajaan Frigard ... seperti yang kujelaskan tempo hari, adalah kerajaannya para kaum penyihir di dunia bawah. Berbeda dengan Circewitch yang merupakan nama wilayah tempat para tetua dewan sihir (yang cukup jago untuk urusan sihir-menyihir) tinggal. Ada yang bilang kalau Circewitch adalah tanah bertuah, dimana leluhur kami Circe mengubur kekuatannya. Penyihir manapun yang mengadakan pertarungan disana, kemampuan sihirnya akan meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Amazing. Sedangkan kerajaan Fey merupakan kerajaannya para peri (sekutu penyihir). Mereka kuat dan pintar, mengatur banyak hal dalam sistem kehidupan dunia bawah. Bahkan sebagian jabatan penting di kerajaan Frigard konon katanya dikuasai para peri. Contohnya Ayahku, Hatake Kakashi, dia menjabat sebagai penasihat di Frigard lho. Makanya dia tidak bisa bersamaku di dunia manusia.

Sebuah benda berwarna putih masuk lewat jendela, bergerak langsung menuju Inoichi.

Burung hantu pos kilat sihir!

Inoichi mendapat balasan surat dari Ayahku. Dengan tergesa, pria dewasa rupawan yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip Ino itu membukanya. Selama beberapa saat mata biru Inoichi menekuri tulisan Ayah Kakashiku, setelah selesai dia menatap Ino dan aku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tampak berat untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Papa?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Kita ... harus bersiap-siap untuk perang."

"APA?!" Mataku dan Ino membeliak ngeri. Perang? Sungguhan? Ya ampun, melawan apa?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Yah?" tanyaku mendesak Inoichi. Ini sangat membingungkan. Apa satu orc lolos melewati gerbang dunia bawah bisa menjadi pertanda perang? Lalu apa penyebabnya? Duh, lama-lama bingung seperti ini rambut merah mudaku bisa berubah warna menjadi merah api.

"Seminggu yang lalu, menurut waktu dunia bawah, Pangeran Mitsuki dari kerajaan Frigard diculik. Dalam penyandraan dia dipaksa mengeluarkan sihir pemberi segel kuasa untuk ratusan Orc dan vampir."

Ino menarik napas keras mendengar penjelasan Ayah.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Pangeran?" tanyaku.

Inoichi menggeleng sedih. "Tidak ada yang tahu, Kakashi bilang, kemungkinan dia sudah dibunuh. Kaum peri dan penyihir mencoba mengirim pasukan pencari terbaik, tapi hasilnya nihil."

Pangeran yang malang.

"Kakashi memberi kita misi."

Apa?

"Kita ditugaskan untuk mencari pintu keluar gerbang dunia bawah. Itu ada di suatu tempat di dunia manusia ini," jelas Inoichi.

Bibir Ino mengerucut. Dia terlihat serius. "Itu pekerjaan sulit, karena gerbang keluar dunia bawah berpindah tempat tiap menitnya di dunia manusia. Lagipula Pap, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau ada ratusan orc dan vampir yang siap menerobos pintu. Bagaimana cara kita menghadapi mereka?"

"Kakashi sudah mengirim bantuan tenaga tambahan untuk kita. Mereka dalam perjalanan."

Oh.

"Segera siapkan semua keperluan. Kita akan memulai misi," perintah Inoichi.

"Ooke." Aku dan Ino segera beranjak menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Misi pertamaku. Wow.

"Sakura ...," aku menoleh. Inoichi menatapku sedih. "Nanti berhati-hatilah. Dan jangan memaksakan diri."

"Iya. Yah."

.

.

.

 **[NORMAL POV]**

Di suatu tempat di kerajaan Fey, dua orang peri yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, diam-diam mengadakan pertemuan penting untuk membahas masalah yang terjadi di kerajaan penyihir sekutu mereka.

"Sampai kapan kita harus terus membantu? Sejak Raja Tobirama wafat, Frigard tidak pernah becus mengurus segala hal," lelaki tua rupawan peri Hyuuga, yang memiliki mata beriris rembulan itu mengeluhkan kerajaan sekutu mereka.

"Itu karena mereka dipimpin oleh Ratu Shion anak Ratu Mito, dia masih sangat muda dan tidak berpengalaman," Hyuuga Hiasi menjawab kalem keluhan saudara kembarnya.

"Aha! Lalu apa kau masih berniat menjodohkan anakku, Neji, dengan Ratu muda tidak becus itu?" tanya Hisashi dengan nada kesal yang kentara di suaranya.

Hiashi mendesah. "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Hyuuga mendapatkan tampuk kerajaan di dunia peri dan penyihir. Dan pula, apa kau sudah lupa tentang ramalan itu?"

"Ramalan?"

"Ramalan besar yang diucapkan oleh Oracle Frigard, pada masa Raja Hashirama. Yang intinya mengatakan bahwa suatu saat, salah satu pewaris perempuan kerajaan Frigard akan menjadi penyebab terjadinya perang besar di dunia bawah, dan juga akan melahirkan anak kuat dari ras campuran yang bisa membawa perdamaian atau kehancuran bagi dunia mahluk mitos."

Hisashi mendengus. "Oh ya, aku tahu cerita tentang ramalan itu, membuat Hashirama dan Tobirama mengeksekusi dan membuang putri mereka karena memiliki hubungan dengan manusia serigala. Itu konyol. Tapi apa kau yakin, ras campuran yang dimaksud adalah keturunan dari peri dan penyihir?"

Hiashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Entahlah. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu."


End file.
